Why am I here?
by pinkypink410
Summary: Shane had been having bad dreams about his dead sister, Alyssa. When he's fianlly starting to feel better, he finds himself out of Morganville. And he didn't leave because he wanted to. Who kidnapped Shane? And why can't anyone see him?
1. Chapter 1

**I hope you like this.**

Chapter One

Narrator's POV

Claire's boyfriend, Shane has been acting weird for the past few weeks. She could hear him crying from his room, and she was getting worried.

She could no longer take it so she asked Eve, her housemate/BFF, what happened, since she's been with Shane much longer then Claire.

"It's Alyssa's death anniversary in a way..." Eve said.

"Oh." Claire said.

"Yeah, he gets these dreams around this time." Eve said.

"What kind of dreams?"

"He has these dreams about his little sister, Alyssa." Eve explained.

"Did he tell you about the dreams?" Claire asked.

"No, I heard him screaming, Alyssa's name and saying sorry over and over. But this hasn't happened for a long time." Eve said.

"Why do you think it suddenly started again?" Claire was worried that it might be her fault.

"Don't worry Claire Bear. It's not your fault." Eve said.

"Can you read my mind?" Claire asked.

"Nope," Eve popped the 'p'. "I just know you." Eve said, and kissed Claire's cheek. "Just don't worry, now that he has you, he'll be back to the normal Shane in no time." Eve smiled.

"Well I better go to work." Eve sighed. "You wanna ride?"

"Yeah, that would be great. Just let me get my bag." Claire went to her room to grab her backpack.

Shane's room was quiet today. Claire decided that Eve would understand even if she was a few minutes late.

Claire knocked the door. "Shane? Can I come in?"

"Come in." A hoarse voice replied.

Claire opened the door to find Shane with his face in his hands. Claire went over to him and hugged him.

He wrapped his arms around her waist, and started crying on her shoulder. "Shhhh" Claire said, hugging him tight.

She doesn't know how long they stayed that way, but Eve shouted from down stairs, "Claire! We have to go! We're going to be late!"

Shane's grip on her waist loosened. "Go. You have to go to school." He said. He seemed to have calmed down a little.

"I could stay." Claire suggested.

"No, I'll be fine. Now go." Shane said, looking into her eyes.

'Wow, Shane's eyes are beautiful even when their puffed up.' Claire thought.

"OK. I love you. I'll be back as soon as I can." Claire leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. Shane grabbed her face before she could pull away, and kissed her on the lips.

"Love you too." He smiled. He hasn't smiled for a long time, and Claire was happy.

"See you." Claire said, while running down the stairs.

"How long does it take to get your bag?" Eve asked, while running toward her car.

"Shane's finally turning back to his old self." Claire smiled.

"That's great!" Eve said. "Now I don't have to worry about waking up in the middle of the night to Shane's screams."

Claire hit Eve on the arm.

"Well, he is loud!"

Shane's POV

I had a bad dream about Alyssa again. It's always the same. With Alyssa screaming at me and asking me why I let her crossover.

I really wanted to forget about the dream. I had my face in my hands, and was trying to erase it all.

I heard a knock. 'Please be Claire.' I thought.

"Shane? Can I come in?" I heard Claire say.

"Come in." I didn't mean to make my voice so hoarse.

Claire opened the door, but I kept my face in my hands. I didn't want her to see me like this.

Claire just came over and hugged me. I felt so good in her arms, and I couldn't hold my tears anymore. I just started crying on her shoulder.

"Shhhh" Claire hugged me like a mother holding her baby. And I was happy to be her baby.

After what felt like hours, but had probably only been a few minutes, Eve called from down stairs. "Claire! We have to go! We're going to be late!"

"I could stay." I really thought about taking her by her offer, but thought better of it. It would just be selfish if I kept her here.

"No, I'll be fine. Now go." I said softly, looking up. Finally looking at her for the first time that day, she looked so beautiful. She was one of those women who look good even without makeup, but she looked even better when she did. And she looked extra beautiful.

"OK. I love you. I'll be back as soon as I can." She kissed me on the cheek, but I wanted more. I grabbed her face, and pulled her toward my lips.

"I love you too." I smiled. I'm always happy when I'm with Claire. She's my life.

"See you." Claire said, and left.

After I heard the door close, I went down stairs to lock the door. After I made sure I locked the door, I went upstairs to change my shirt. It was soaking wet with my tears, and I didn't like admitting that I cried so much that my shirt is soaking wet.

Changed into a new shirt, I felt really better. Since I couldn't sleep the night before, I decided to take a nap.

The moment my head touched the pillow, I fell asleep.

Who would have thought I would wake up somewhere that wasn't the Glass House…

**Where do you think Shane ended up? **

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the second chapter! Enjoy!**

Chapter Two

_Previously… _

_Changed into a new shirt, I felt really better. Since I couldn't sleep the night before, I decided to take a nap. _

_The moment my head touched the pillow, I fell asleep. _

_Who would have thought I would wake up somewhere that wasn't the Glass House…_

Shane's POV

I was having the dream again.

Alyssa was screaming.

"Shane! Shane! I don't want to die! I don't want to die!" She was crying in the corner of her room. There was smoke everywhere, and I was having a hard time just keeping my eyes open.

I ran over to her and rapped her in my arms. "Don't worry Lyssa. I won't let anything hurt you." I hugged her tight. She was sobbing into my chest.

"Shhh" I said, caressed her hair trying to calm her down.

"Don't go." Alyssa whispered.

"I won't, I promise." The moment after I said those words, I was pulled by my shirt. Away from Alyssa, my sister, and I knew I just broke my promise. She was screaming after me, a scream full of pain and betrayal.

I tried to get a glimpse of the bastard who took me away, and made me leave my sister hopeless in the fire.

"Let go!" I tried to twist out of the strong grip. I was a strong guy, but this dude was way stronger.

I looked back to find… my father.

"Dad…" That was the only thing I could get out of my mouth. I felt anger, betrayed and… so many other things toward him.

I woke up on the couch.

I could have sworn that I started my nap on my bed. I looked around, and found wasn't in the Glass House. 'Where am I?' I thought.

I was lying on a red couch in a small room. Before I could think about how I had ended up here, I heard music coming from the other room.

It was Lady Antebellum's 'Need You Now'.

_Picture perfect memories_

_Scattered all around the floor_

_Reaching for the phone 'cause_

_I can't fight it anymore_

_And wonder if I ever cross your mind?_

_For me it happens all the time_

From the chorus, I heard someone else singing with Lady Antebellum. It was a girl. And she wasn't that bad.

_It's a quarter after one_

_I'm all alone and I need you now_

_Said I wouldn't call_

_But I lost all control_

_And I need you now_

_And I don't know how _

_I can do without_

_I just need you now_

I tipped-toed over to the room I heard the singing coming from.

I knew it wasn't polite to snoop around some stranger's house, but I was curious. I've lived in Morganville my whole life, and there was nowhere I didn't know. And I've never been to any house that even looked similar.

The house was small. Not your average Morganville house. The first floor had a middle sized living room with a flat screen TV, and a smaller then average kitchen. There was a hall between the living room and kitchen, and there was a bathroom in the hall.

The second floor had four rooms. I guessed one room was a bathroom. The song was coming from the fourth door from the left.

Before I was even in front of the door a girl, the girl who was singing, called from inside the room. "Come in!" She kept the music on.

I stopped in my tracks, and looked around, wondering if she called someone else. I notice no one else, so I slowly opened the door. I know it wasn't a good idea, and it could be a vampire inside that room, but I just somehow trusted who ever was inside.

I opened the door to find…

**Who was behind the door? **

**Please review! I want to know what you think about this story so far! **

**I'm sorry to say this, but I might not be able to update within week... One more week until Summer Brake and everything, and I'm getting busier and busier. (Summer Brake hasn't started yet in Japan...) Sorry! **


	3. Chapter 3

**I thought I wouldn't be able to write, but school ended early today so I had time to publish this! Please enjoy!**

_Previously… _

_Before I was even in front of the door a girl, the girl who was singing, called from inside the room. "Come in!" She kept the music on. _

_I stopped in my tracks, and looked around, wondering if she called someone else. I notice no one else, so I slowly opened the door. I know it wasn't a good idea, and it could be a vampire inside that room, but I just somehow trusted who ever was inside. _

_I opened the door to find…_

Shane's POV

I opened the door; before I could even blink I was being choked by a girl with a knife at my neck.

"Who are you?" The girl who was singing hissed. I knew it was the girl who had been singing because they had the same voice. Normally you would make your voice a little higher or lower, but she did neither when she sang. It was the exact same way Alyssa used to sing. 'Weird,' I thought.

The girl looked familiar somehow. She had brown hair that looked really similar with Alyssa's. She had the same brown eyes as me, and her small face was shaped like my dad, Frank's. She could have been my sister. Thinking of Frank made me remember my bad dream, so I just let it slip.

I ignored her question, and kept glaring at her. But while I was glaring at her, I was actually staring and wondering who she was. I just felt like I've seen her before. 'What the heck,' I thought. 'This is Morganville. I could have seen her in Common Grounds or something.'

"I have the whole royal Fay guards out of this window." She said. Her eyes glanced at the window on the right side of the room. It wasn't that big. Just big enough to fit one guy through. "And they can jump up here, you know." She looked at me, staring at my expression. I noticed the only thing that was different from me and the girl, not putting in the sex and age, was that she had a horrible poker face. She was probably twelve of thirteen. She probably had just started her teen life. You could see that she was worried about something. And it wasn't something a normal teenager would worry about. It was something more deep. I just didn't know what.

"Fay?" I said out loud. That was the last thing I thought she would say. "Today's just getting weirder and weirder." I said under my breath.

She seemed to not have heard my blabber, because she went on. "Yes, Fay. You know, Fairy?" When she must have seen that there was no 'Ding!' going off in my head, she started to look more worried. I didn't know why, but I somehow felt over protective about her. 'Maybe because she looked so much like Alyssa…' I told myself, but I knew deep down that wasn't it.

"Please tell me your from around here at least." She begged. She had let the knife slid to the floor, and I felt a trickle of blood run down my neck. The music was still going on. I looked around and found the music coming from a CD player that was on her desk on the left.

"Where is 'here'?" I asked.

No reply from the girl.

Her room, which I assumed was her room, was simple. There was a desk on the left with the CD player, and an ugly backpack on her chair. And that backpack was really ugly. It was dark blue. It was so dark, that it almost looked black. There was a bed and a window on the right. The bed was really simple too. White pillow, with white sheets with the bed made, with no wrinkles. There were a few pictures on the desk, but other than that it looked like no one lived in that room.

I thought the song that was going on, Lady Antebellum's song, wasn't appropriate at that moment. I didn't know the song though. So I tried to turn the CD player off.

"Don't turn it off. The guards are going to hear you, if they haven't heard you already. I bet even a mundane could hear you from a mile away." She laughed weakly. She looked like she was about to cry, but she was holding her tears. I could tell, because her eyes were turning red from the tears in her eyes.

"What did you call me?" I asked. I didn't really feel like people threatening me like that, and I don't let go so easily.

"Mundane. I guess there's no meaning in keeping the Fay secret away from you. If you live here, sooner or later you're going to find out." She said, looking up at me.

"I didn't move here." I said, matter-of-factly.

"Then why are you here? Not 'here' as in this house, because you're probably one of those idiots that try to steal stuff from a rich looking house, am I right?" She asked me.

She looked shocked for a moment. "You… Are you… Shane Collins?" She asked with a shaking voice.

"What if I am?" 'How does she know my name?" I thought. This place was starting to freak me out.

"You are, aren't you?" She looked extremely shocked it was almost funny.

"Just answer my question." I said.

She didn't say anything. But her eyes were shining. Like a kid who found the present she wanted under her tree.

"Who are you then?" I asked. It was only fair, if she knew my name I had the right to know her name.

"My name is…" Before she could finish her sentence, the window crashed open. I had noticed that the music had stopped.

"NO!" I heard the girl say. She sounded panicked.

**Please review! Tell me what you think about the story! **

**I probably won't be able to write tomorrow and probably for the next week. I promised to go see my friend, and I have these club thing for the rest of the week, so... Sorry! **

**But I hope you read my next chapter too! I know it't taking a long time to find out basic details about the girl, but don't you think it's worth it...? (I hope so!)**

**I'll try to get the next chapter ready as soon as I can!**


End file.
